Clinical research will be performed in the Beth Israel Hospital General Clinical Research Center in the fields of Endocrinology, Cardiology, Gastroenterology, Gastroenterology, Hematology, Nephrology, Computer Medicine, Nuclear Medicine, Core Laboratory, Nutrition, Clinical Pharmacology, Behavioral Medicine, and Oncology.